Happiness
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: O motivo era o amor e os seus perigos...


Existem motivos para as coisas acontecerem. Nada simplesmente acontece, porque, se fosse assim, o acaso não seria apenas uma desculpa, mas, sim, uma verdade. A premicia maior de todo e qualquer motivo – até mesmo para existir.  
>E por causa daquela casualidade que Aria estava ali.<br>_Por que para onde ela poderia fugir, sendo que ela tinha medo dela mesma?_  
><strong>3B.<strong>  
>Aria encarou a porta e intensificou ainda mais a força que os seus dedos faziam contra o pano de seu agasalho. Por mais que lutasse contra a vontade de simplesmente estender uma mão e deixá-la deslizar pela madeira, avisando que ela estava ali, que ela queria estar ali, ainda havia algo dentro dela que gritava o contrário. Talvez ele não abrisse a porta. Talvez ele nem estivesse ali. Talvez – Aria pensou, deixando algumas lágrimas transbordarem em seus olhos – ele estivesse com <em>Jackie Molina<em>, ou qualquer que fosse o nome da ex-noiva dele, afinal, ela estava na cidade e...  
>"<em>Ela não faz mais parte da minha vida<em>", a voz de Ezra ecoou por sua cabeça por uma fração de segundos, asfixiando-a de forma absurda.  
>Por que parecia que ele estava cada vez mais difícil de alcançar? Depois de todo aquele tempo, não era para ficar mais fácil? Por que ainda existia aquele maldito muro ao redor deles, que não a deixava entrar por completo no que eles gostariam de chamar de futuro? <strong>O amor não deveria derrubar obstáculos e curar todas as dores?<strong>  
>A garota encarou os próprios pés, encontrando os sapatos encharcados como todo o resto de seu pequeno corpo. Os seus dedos novamente vacilaram quando escorregaram das mangas e caíram ao lado de seu quadril. <em>Talvez<em> ela devesse tentar tocar a campainha. Vacilou, deixando-os por ali mesmo, dando a chance deles se esbarrarem com o seu celular (que desde a mensagem assustadora de **–A**, encontrava-se quieto) e uma idéia lhe perpassar pela cabeça... Com receio de que a coragem fosse embora e a insegurança assumisse o lugar, os dedos de Aria encontraram os botões do aparelho, formando uma singela mensagem.

_"Você está acordado?"__  
><em>_"Sim.", a resposta foi imediata.__  
><em>_"Você está em seu apartamento?"__  
><em>_"Sim."__  
><em>_"Você pode abrir a porta?"_

O terceiro _sim_ foi dito quando a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Antes de Aria conseguisse erguer o olhar, sentiu os dedos dele tornando-a prisioneira e segurando-a de forma que a levasse até si. O ruído que os corpos fizeram quando se encontraram se perdeu pelo corredor vazio, e o bater da porta se misturou com um trovão ou outro.

— Por que você está molhada? — Ezra questionou com os braços a comprimindo em um abraço apertado, pouco se importando pelo fato de estar se molhando ligeiramente também. — Há quanto tempo você está aqui?  
>— Há algum tempo. — envergonhada e sem coragem de lhe dizer que havia mais de uma hora em que ela se encontrava ali, Aria suspirou baixo, pousando a cabeça no contorno do pescoço dele e deixando os olhos se fecharem.<br>— Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu na Igreja. Eu fui para lá quando soube que você estava envolvida, mas quando cheguei, já estavam evacuando a área. Como você está?

Aria sufocou um novo suspiro entre os dentes, sentindo uma pequena pontada de felicidade ao escutar aquelas palavras, ao perceber que ele se importava visivelmente com ela, a ponto de ir procurá-la no meio da _confusão_. Foi então que Aria percebeu que ainda existia algo que a impedia de chegar definitivamente ao _fundo_. Na hora da **queda**, ela estava indiferente a tudo e a todos, que quase não notou que ali havia _uma mão forte_ que lhe segurava pelo pulso com todas as forças, **implorando** _desesperadamente_ para que ela _não_ desistisse. Havia alguém que ainda se importava, que ainda apostava nela. E então ela poderia ficar em pé novamente.

— _Eu estou com medo._ — a sua fala soou como um pio. Parecia vergonhoso demais assumir que se assemelhava a uma criança apavorada, que não possuía coragem o suficiente para conseguir cuidar de si.  
>— <em>Não há problema algum em sentir medo<em>... — Ezra sussurrou na beirada de seu ouvido, mantendo-a junto de seu peito.

Oh, sim, existiam tantos problemas quando se tratava de medo.

— Você pode ficar aqui, essa noite? — Aria sabia que o que ele realmente gostaria de dizer era: "os seus pais sabem que você está fora de casa a essa hora da madrugada?" e sentiu-se diminuída; frágil.  
>— Eu deveria dormir na casa da Spencer, mas... — começou, sentindo a voz morrer: — <em>Eu precisava ver você<em>...

Se Aria soubesse como conseguia desarmá-lo com palavras e fazê-lo ter a sensação de regressar a puberdade, onde mal conseguia elaborar uma frase que prestasse para se comunicar com uma garota, ela provavelmente riria. Aqueles _poucos anos_ de diferença não a tornavam uma pessoa _menos madura_, e em muitos momentos, Ezra se colocava a pensar se não era ao contrário: se ela não era a mulher e ele o garotinho.

— Eu vou pegar uma roupa seca para você vestir, enquanto você toma banho. — ele não lhe perguntou, apenas afirmou, empurrando-a de forma delicada pelos ombros, guiando-a até o banheiro e tendo-a tão quebradiça entre os dedos. — E vou preparar algo para você comer.  
>— <em>Você não precisa se preocupar<em>...  
>— <em>Aria..<em>. — tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos grandes e macias, Ezra lhe sorriu como conseguiu, sendo o sorriso um pequeno arquear de lábios que mal mostrava os dentes brancos. Todavia, nem por isso a intensidade que demonstrava a sinceridade das palavras pronunciadas fora menor: — _Eu vou cuidar de você, em todos os momentos. Quando você precisar, até mesmo quando não, por isso não me peça para eu não me preocupar com você... Isso é um pedido que eu não posso realizar_.

Antes de afastar, ele presenteou-a com um singelo beijo perto da boca, abrindo a porta do banheiro para ela em seguida e indo ao armário pegar uma toalha e roupas limpas. Depois de lhe entregar e dizer que iria preparar algo parecido com macarrão com queijo, ele se retirou e foi à cozinha, voltando somente para avisar que o improviso havia dado certo. Não soube ao certo o porquê de não ter entrado no banheiro... Provavelmente recuou ao escutar a água que ainda caia, mas que não conseguia ocultar o choro afiado de Aria. Ele tinha a certeza de que ela estava tentando _esconder-lhe_ os próprios sentimentos, não querendo se colocar daquela forma em frente a ele, talvez para não deixá-lo ainda mais _apreensivo_, contudo... Queria que ela dividisse com eles todos aqueles medos, todos aqueles anseios que pareciam estar guardados em um baú com sete fechaduras, por debaixo da terra. Ezra queria _lutar_ contra os dragões que a amedrontavam, e só estava à espera de uma oportunidade.

— Aria... — bateu os nós dos dedos contra a porta, sem fazer menção de empurrá-la.  
>— Eu já estou saindo. — o barulho do choro cessou ao mesmo instante em que o ruído da água. A porta do box se abriu e em menos de dois minutos ela aparecia em sua frente, com o cabelo enrolado na toalha e com o moletom que ele lhe dera cobrindo até os joelhos. — Desculpe-me a demora, eu... — não finalizou a frase, olhando para baixo para esconder a vermelhidão de seu olhar.<p>

O celular da garota tocou no exato segundo em que ele intencionou erguer o rosto dela e, aproveitando a deixa, ela se afastou, debruçando-se para conseguir pegar a bolsa estirada na cama e sentando na borda para ler.

"_Você está bem? Você está com o Mr. Fitz? Estou preocupada! xx Hanna_"  
>"<em>Eu estou bem e estou com ele. Amanhã nos falamos, ok? E chame-o de Ezra, Hanna, por favor! xx<em>"

Sorriu minimamente com a mensagem, tendo a certeza de que a melhor amiga deveria estar ao lado de Caleb, naquele mesmo segundo. Então ela também deveria estar bem, pois estava amparada.  
>A sensação era a de ter quebrado as asas durante um vôo rasteiro e ter alguém para lhe proteger e curar enquanto o céu fosse um local ao qual ela não podia retornar. Se bem que... Rosewood dificilmente seria considerada um céu. Quem sabe um Inferno?<p>

— Você não queimou o macarrão? — Aria lhe perguntou, com aquele mesmo sorriso prevalecendo nos lábios.  
>— Eu acredito que esse não será o melhor macarrão com queijo que você comerá em sua vida, mas ao menos eu garanto que não está torrado.<br>— Eu adoro quando você cozinha para mim.

Por um instante, ele sorriu. Ergueu os olhos e a viu parada à sua frente, sorrindo e esperando por uma continuação do diálogo. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi sorrir de volta. Aria tinha aquele inevitável efeito sobre ele: fazer com que o tempo parasse e tudo desaparecesse por alguns minutos. Em momentos como aquele, tudo o que enxergava era aquele sorriso.

— Então vamos jantar... — Ezra olhou para o relógio e completou: — Às três e quarenta e cinco da madrugada?  
>— Em algum lugar do mundo devem ser oito horas da noite. — resmungando divertida, ela respondeu aparentemente mais tranqüila enquanto retirava a toalha do cabelo e a pendurava na porta do guarda-roupa. — Vamos? — prosseguiu, aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida e segurando-a firmemente.<p>

Quando chegaram à sala, ela observou o local, notando que o sofá se encontrava bagunçado e sorriu, ao perceber o por que.

— O que você está lendo? — o olhar de Aria caiu sobre um pequeno livro velho, colocado ao lado do abajur aceso, que mostrava que provavelmente, antes dela adentrar no apartamento, ele estava lendo – ou cochilando ali.  
>— <em>John Steinbeck<em>, o autor de...  
>— <em>As vinhas da ira<em>. — a garota completou, sem mais, e Ezra sorriu um pouco mais, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que ela sabia muito a respeito de literatura. — O livro é muito bom, diferente do filme. Quando a Sra. Beans passou o filme para nós, há dois anos atrás, eu só me lembro de ter me apoiado na cadeira da Emily e fechado os olhos.  
>— O filme realmente não é bom. — conduziu-a até a cadeira e a serviu rapidamente, colocando a comida no prato e um suco no copo. — O livro se chama <em>A Leste do Éden<em>.  
>— Você não vai comer? — vendo-o negar com a cabeça, Aria olhou para o prato e prosseguiu, enquanto se servia: — E sobre o que se trata?<br>— Comparado com o livro As vinhas da Ira, nesse livro se percebe uma abordagem mais madura, de temas mais complexos, mais transcendentais, filosóficos, que somente a vida, a experiência e o amadurecimento do ofício literário poderiam trazer. A percepção social imediata e concreta, pautada mais no solo da realidade do que no campo da filosofia alça vôos mais altos, versando mais sobre a própria condição humana, da consciência da humanidade, tendo como referencial muito presente a Bíblia através de inesgotáveis metáforas que... — vendo que Aria arqueava uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que mastigava, ele percebeu que estava indo além e riu sem graça do que falara, dando de ombros em seguida e finalizando: — É uma história sobre dois irmãos, muito diferentes, que tem a vida completamente mudada quando se apaixonam pela mesma mulher. Só que essa mulher é... Diabólica, de certa forma.  
>— Então a Lisa Jane Smith teve em quem se basear. — Aria falou mais para ela do que para ele, dando um sorriso misterioso. — Só que é claro que ela adicionou um pouco de sangue em tudo isso.<br>— Quem é Lisa Jane Smith? — fora a ver de Ezra arquear as sobrancelhas.  
>— Ah, a autora de um livro sobre vampiros que a Hanna adora. — a garota deu de ombros, ignorando as suas bochechas que queimaram quando ela percebeu ter dito em voz alta. — Não é o tipo de literatura que vale a pena ser comentada agora, desculpe-me. — colocou uma grande quantidade de macarrão na boca, para não ter mais que falar. — O macarrão está uma delícia! — disse de uma forma engraçada, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.<p>

Ezra riu. Aquele jeito doce, levemente atrapalhado e **completamente** _impulsivo_ de Aria lhe tirava o fôlego. Ela era tão ela, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão surpreendente, que muitas vezes ele se pegava perguntando em silêncio se um dia conseguiria conhecê-la por completo. Soava-lhe como um _mistério_.

— Você pode ler um pedaço do livro para mim, daqui a pouco? — ela cortou a linha dos pensamentos dele, terminando de comer e se colocando em pé para lavar a louça. — Eu gosto quando você lê em voz alta...  
>— Acho que você é uma das poucas pessoas que gosta. — dando um sorriso lateral, Ezra a encarou, aproximando-se para retirar a louça das mãos dela e fechar a torneira. — <em>Você quer conversar, Aria?<em>

— _Não no momento._ — relembrando-se da última vez que o vira, e de como precisavam esclarecer alguns pontos, ela soltou um suspiro pesaroso, tendo a sensação de angústia brotando novamente. — _Agora eu quero apenas ficar com você._

E antes que ele conseguisse compreender a real profundidade daquela frase misturada a um pedido mudo, a pequena já lhe puxava pelas mãos, guiando-o de volta a sala de estar, colocando-se a sentar no sofá e levando-o sempre junto.

— Você estava acordado, não hora que eu mandei a mensagem? — perguntou bem baixo, apoiando a cabeça em um ombro dele e pousando uma mão em seu torso.  
>— Eu não estava conseguindo dormir. Eu me revirei inúmeras vezes na cama, mas eu só conseguia pensar em como você deveria estar e se você iria segunda-feira a escola.<br>— Você não pensou em momento algum que eu poderia lhe procurar? — sussurrou, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por ter sido rude com ele no último encontro.  
>— <em>Eu não sabia o que pensar...<em> — Ezra lhe confessou, acariciando-lhe nos cabelos negros. — _Eu só estava esperando que você estivesse bem..._  
>— <em>Eu estou bem agora...<em> — a doce melodia da voz de Aria o tragou para um mar de êxtase. As declarações daquela garota eram sempre tão singelas, mas o atingiam como nunca antes. — _E ficarei melhor se você ler um pedaço do seu livro para mim..._

E ele o fez. Folheou algumas páginas, procurando onde parara e, antes de começar, abraçou-a ainda mais forte, trazendo-a para perto para ter a certeza de que ela estava ali. Para ter a segurança plena de que não a deixaria ir embora, de que a faria melhorar pelo menos um pouco. E para ter a certeza de que ela não se quebraria em mais lágrimas.

— "Quando disse que Cathy era um **monstro**, assim me parecia. Mas agora que a examinei atentamente e reli as anotações, fico imaginando se isso _era mesmo verdade_. O problema é que não sabemos o que ela _queria_ e por isso _nunca_ saberemos se conseguiu ou não. Se em vez de _correr_ para alguma coisa ela estivesse _fugindo_ de algo, não podemos saber _se escapou._ Quem sabe se ela não tentou _dizer a alguém ou a todos_ o que e como era, mas não conseguiu, por falta de uma linguagem comum? Sua vida pode ter sido sua linguagem, formal, desenvolvida, _indecifrável_. É fácil dizer que ela era _má_, mas não há muito significado nisso, a menos que saibamos por quê..."

Aria fechou os olhos, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras, e enquanto Ezra continuou contando-lhe aquela história que lhe cheirava a familiar, ela se encolheu naquele abraço, não fazendo nada mais a não ser se esconder ali.  
>Não era fácil admitir a perda. A derrota doía tanto quanto a batalha em si. Era complicado <em>ignorar a dor<em>, deixá-la de lado, querer esquecê-la. Ela sabia que não conseguiria se isolar. Tudo poderia _parecer perfeito_ naquele instante, mas ela não se esqueceria que os _fantasmas do passado_ sempre voltariam para _assombrar_.  
>O medo de não saber <em>mais nada<em> a perseguia até em seus mais inusitados sonhos, mas o que Aria poderia fazer com eles? Se pudesse esquecer e apenas se concentrar para não desandar a cada passo dado... Novamente, _não era tão simples_ quanto ela gostaria que fosse.

— Aria? — com a voz de Ezra lhe buscando naquele mundo de pensamentos assustadores, a garota abriu os olhos, procurando os dele e encontrando rapidamente. — _Vamos dormir?_ — perguntou meigamente, vendo como o cansaço se encontrava estampado naquelas orbes azuis tão bonitas.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao quarto, à garota procurou o celular para poder desligá-lo e esquecê-lo. Ela _não queria_ ter mais nenhuma surpresa desagradável de **-A** naquela noite. Não enquanto ela, aos poucos, recuperava as forças perdidas nos braços de Ezra.  
>Foi quando Aria deixou o corpo tombar na cama tão macia e espaçosa que o cansaço possuiu cada poro de seu corpo. Como uma boneca de porcelana que foi de encontro ao chão, os seus pedaços foram esparramados entre cobertas e travesseiros, e só foram remendados quando teve o corpo masculino perto do seu, abraçando-a com firmeza por cima da cintura e aconchegando-a com ternura. Suas pálpebras pareciam carregar um quilo de chumbo cada, pois mal agüentavam o movimento que era o piscar. Estas pareciam satisfeitas quando a visão se tornava nula e o escuro esparramava-se por tudo, colorindo de preto cada ponto daquele cômodo. Porém, lutando contra o sono que não tardaria a vir, a garota rodou o corpo, para ficar defronte a Ezra, depositando a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dele e colocando as pequenas mãozinhas no torso coberto por uma blusa desabotoada.<br>O que ela gostaria de saber, e provavelmente nunca teria a resposta, era o porquê de parecer _tão absurdamente certo_ aquele encaixar de corpos. O porquê de suas mãos serem moldadas uma a outra e o porquê de seus corações badalarem ao mesmo ritmo desacelerado. Sim, ela gostaria _tanto_ de saber...  
>Havia um <em>provérbio chinês<em>, caso ela não estivesse enganada, que dizia sabiamente: **me ame quando eu menos merecer, porque é quando eu mais preciso**... E naquele momento... Deus, naquele momento Aria precisava mais dele do que de qualquer outra coisa necessária para a sua existência.

— _Se eu pedir para você não me abandonar, você faria isso?_ — a pergunta vinda dela soou abafada, quase inaudível, porém Aria meneou a cabeça para trás, para poder encará-lo nos olhos e retirar toda a noção que ele possuía. — _Se eu pedir para você tentar me suportar, tentar se acostumar com o meu jeito impulsivo, ciumento... Se eu pedir para você colocar o seu orgulho de lado em algumas situações e simplesmente me abraçar como faz agora... Você faria isso? Por mim? E ainda permaneceria ao meu lado?_  
>— Você <em>deveria<em> saber que _sim_. Eu não menti para você quando disse que você é _tudo para mim_, Aria..._Por você eu faria coisas que não faria nem por mim mesmo._ Coloquei todo o meu orgulho dentro de uma caixa, arrisquei-me como nunca teria feito antes... E faço isso porque eu _anseio por nós._ Eu faço isso porque eu sei o que você _é_ para mim e como eu seria _patético_ sem você. — parou, deslizando os dedos polegares pelas bochechas dela e comprimindo-as vagamente. — Eu voltaria a ser um homem _qualquer_, com alguns problemas na vida, mas nada demais. Com uma rotina fácil de ser seguida e uma porção de provas para corrigir... Eu poderia encontrar uma outra _mulher_ para me fazer companhia, _caso eu não tivesse conhecido você..._ Mas você não percebe, Aria? _Nós estamos aqui._ **Eu e você**. _Porque é assim que tem que ser._ É assim que _eu_ quero que seja.

Os lábios de Aria tremeram diante daquelas palavras.

**Amor** é uma coisa _perigosa_... E aquele era o amor _mais triste_ que ela já vira.  
>A afirmação dele foi violenta. Não pelas palavras sem si, mas pelos significados que atingiram Aria como uma bala de canhão. Ezra estava certo, e isso era o que mais doía: por mais que tentassem <em>fugir<em> um do outro para levarem vidas _normais_, já era tarde demais. Estavam condenados a uma morte em alma – e não em corpo – caso separados, portanto todas as coisas que tentassem esconder do outro, fosse compreensão ou amor, eram em vão.  
>E Aria se pegou pensando, pela milésima vez, enquanto encarava os olhos estupidamente bonitos dele, na <em>confusão<em> em que havia se metido.  
>Era difícil resistir a ele. Ele tinha olhos joviais, sorriso brincalhão, uma energia que poderia lhe faltar no futuro e uma risada gostosa. Ele era uma criança em corpo de um (já-saí-da-adolescência) <em>homem<em>, um ótimo professor e um futuro escritor renomado. E os olhos dele... Sim, era difícil resistir a ele.

— _Você se importa... De me abraçar até eu conseguir dormir?_

Ele se moveu ao redor dela, abraçando-a com zelo, dando-lhe proteção. Ezra procurou por alguma falha, algo para corrigir, algo que o fizesse acreditar que ela pertencia àquele mundo e que poderia pertencer ao mundo dele. Todos os sorrisos, todos os olhares, todos os gestos, todas as palavras... _Ela_, por si só, era todas as imperfeições da própria perfeição. E ele sorriu, sorriu ao vê-la, sorriu por tê-la ali. E ela sorriu de volta para ele, fechando os olhos por fim e deixando-se embalar em um sono pesado, depois de sussurrar: — _Eu amo você, Ezra..._

Atento ao sono dela, que veio tão sutil e de repente, o rapaz cobriu ambos os corpos com a mesma coberta, sem mover o corpo para não assustá-la. E depois pôs-se a admirá-la.

Aria parecia tão despreocupada quando dormia, como se nada em seu mundo estivesse prestes a desabar. Como se a relação de seus pais não a afetasse, como se aquele relacionamento escondido não a deixasse exausta e como se não houvesse algo a lhe aterrorizar a cada segundo... Nos sonhos, Aria parecia bem (era uma pena que Ezra não sabia que ela _sempre_ ficava bem quando perto dele)...

— _E eu amo você, Aria..._ — disse para a garota já absorta em sonhos, beijando-a entre os fios de cabelo e acariciando-lhe o perímetro de um braço.

Quando o sono começou a lhe chamar com a voz veludosa, Ezra olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Aria, para ter a certeza de que ela estava _bem_ e enquanto afundava a própria cabeça em um travesseiro, teve a certeza de vê-la sorrir entre os sonhos. E foi por causa daquele singelo sorriso desacordado que Ezra achou a certeza que lhe faltara para arriscar-se cada vez mais de cabeça naquele relacionamento confuso: eles poderiam _ser felizes..._ **Ao menos enquanto estivessem um no abraço do outro.**

Existem motivos para as coisas acontecerem. Nada simplesmente acontece, porque, se fosse assim, o acaso não seria apenas uma desculpa, mas, sim, uma verdade. A premicia maior de todo e qualquer motivo – até mesmo para existir.  
><strong>E existia um motivo para Aria estar ali, na cama dele, ao lado dele...<strong>

O motivo era o **amor** e os seus _perigos_...  
>O motivo era o <strong>amor<strong> e a sua _segurança_...  
>O motivo era o <strong>amor<strong>... E _nada mais_...

**xxx**


End file.
